Taking What's Mine
by zigpal74
Summary: Willow's happy for her friends, but she wants someone for herself. Will she be able to take what's hers?


Title: Taking What's Mine

Author: Tim

Pairing: Faith/Willow (BtVS)

Rating: Mature

Spoilers: None, post-Chosen

Disclaimers: I own nothing, but my dog Lily :)

AN1: Damn muse

AN2: No Anya whatsoever

-------------------------------------------------------------

Now that the holidays are over, it has given me time to think. To an outside observer, you would think I should be bitter. I mean, take a look at my friends. Xander, my best friend and first crush, is dating Dawn, who up to a few years ago didn't exist and is also Buffy's sister. Then there is Buffy. She is dating my first girlfriend Tara, and - here is where most people think I should be angry at both of them - the reason they came together makes sense, me. I hurt them both so much, and they should hate me. They don't, though, and they deserve whatever happiness comes their way. In fact, I'll let you in on a secret. Buffy is planning on proposing on her birthday. Oh, I almost forgot, Joyce, our Scooby 'mom', finally got Giles. They are celebrating their second anniversary later this year, and Mom has a surprise 'present' for Dad.

Looking back now, I'm not surprised that none of my relationships worked. Oz was my first serious relationship, but there was something missing. I thought it was Xander. It wasn't. Then, there was Tara. She surprised me at first, but the more time we spent together, I realized why Oz wasn't right for me. Unfortunately, our happiness wouldn't last. Like before, I let something get between us: magic. Everyone was warning me that I was getting in over my head, but I wasn't listening. After I brought Buffy back, the spiraling just got worse. I promised Tara I would stop, but I didn't, and it cost me dearly. Knowing Tara could handle the gallery and everything else, Giles and Joyce took me to England to 'fix' my magic problem. Finally, there was Kennedy. She was there for me during the battle with the First, and I really thought she was the one. Once the battle was over, however, it was clear we were going in two different directions. Not to mention that she cheated on me. It didn't bother me, but it did bother Faith, and she gave Kennedy a nice beat down.

Faith, she is a whole other story.

We met Faith our senior year of high school, and at the time, I hated her. Mainly because I thought she was trying to take Buffy away from me. That was teenage Willow thinking. When I went to LA to re-soul Angelus and Faith was there, the old feelings came back. They were different now, and I realized that I hadn't been jealous of her relationship with Buffy. I was jealous that she didn't feel that way about me. We've both grown up, and I think she did what she did to Kennedy because of the feelings she has for me. Well, that is what I'm hoping since I'm waiting for her in her dark bedroom, naked and with a harness on. I planned on this tonight since it was her turn to patrol, and she is going to need to get rid of one of her Hs, and I hope we'll discuss us while taking care of the other.

***

I heard her boots coming up the hall, and when she opened the door, I shoved her against it and grabbed a handful of her hair before yanking back. "Tonight, I'm taking what's mine, Faith," I said, pressing the dildo into her leather-covered ass to show her I was serious.

I heard the Slayer let out a growl as Faith pushed back into me. "Well then, I guess we should get comfortable, huh, Red?" Goddess, her nickname for me still made me wet. She reached over and flicked on the light as I stepped back, letting her turn around. "Damn, I always knew you had a smokin' body, and I hope you ate your Wheaties because we ain't leaving for quite some time."

I gave her a sexy smile. "I stocked your mini-fridge while you were patrolling, and," I paused to whisper a few Latin words, "we won't be keeping anyone up."

I think Faith wanted to enjoy the tease a little longer since she wasn't stripping instantly. "Damn, Red, it seems you've thought of everything."

I wasn't all that interested in playing around, so I reached down and yanked her shirt over her head and then knelt down and pulled her leathers off and found out that Faith was wearing underwear. "Bra and panties, Faith?" She was always bragging about going commando.

"What can I say? I'm a role model now." she brought her dimples out, and I reached up and ripped her thong off before starting to undo her boots. "I hope you are going to pay for those. Otherwise, I might have to take it out in kind."

I pulled off her boots and threw them behind me before yanking her pants all the way off and standing. "Do what you got to do." I finished my statement by ripping her bra off as well. "On your stomach Slayer; I want to take care of those pesky hornies." My breath caught in my throat as Faith followed my instructions, and I saw the sopping mess that was her core.

As I climbed onto the bed, I leaned forward and ran my tongue along her soaked folds. She tasted divine, and she enjoyed it as well since her head flew back with a deep moan. I didn't waste any time slamming the dildo deep into Faith, which lead to an even louder moan as I started picking up the rhythm of my thrusts. Deciding to play a hunch, I starting spanking Faith's ass, too.

"Is that the best you got, Red?" I could tell by her voice that I was having an effect, but she wanted to see how rough I was willing to go.

Thanks to Tara (and Buffy's Slayer ass, as well), I said another spell to strengthen my spanks, and, since Faith seemed to like the rougher treatment, I grabbed a handful of hair and just started riding her hard. She responded with an intense release that led to another then another. I kept on pushing, knowing the stamina she always bragged about - not to mention that her 'words' of encouragement helped. After a half dozen orgasms, I felt her slowing down, but I didn't let up until she slumped into the bed. I pulled out of her and threw the strap-on to the floor and laid beside my sweat-soaked Slayer as she turned and smiled at me.

"You best stock up on your carbs, Red. You're next."


End file.
